greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke (Vol 2) 6
Synopsis for "Achilles Heel" Years ago, Ravager had been on a mission to kill a man named Gerard Chevalier, which involved killing numerous guards. He stabbed and shot his way up to Chevalier's bedroom, where he tossed a knife right between the man's eyes. From behind him, Grant Wilson heard his father, Deathstroke The Terminator criticizing his performance. While Grant's accuracy was sloppy, he had also failed to leave his mark so that people would remember that it was he who had done the job. Disappointed, Deathstroke warned that he was tired of the mediocrity of his son's work. Later, Grant's mother explained that while giving up is unacceptable, he should recognize that his father pushes him so hard because he loves him, and giving up would throw that away. Making an attempt to resolve their differences, Grant approached his father, and asked about what he was reading. Slade explained that he was reading about the legend of Achilles, who was a famed warrior who died after an arrow struck him in the ankle. He explained that the message of the story is to be aware of one's weaknesses and how they can be perceived by enemies. To learn to hide those weaknesses before they become liabilities. Something in the tone of Slade's voice made it clear to Grant that his father saw him as a potential liability. Later, Grant was captured and beaten by an enemy of Deathstroke's, and while Slade rushed to his son's aid, he was too late. He arrived just in time to see the building in which Grant was being held explode. Now, Deathstroke is being beaten by a super-powered villain known as Legacy. Though he had killed two men in the same costume already, this one is considerably more powerful. Deathstroke demands to know where his son is, but this Legacy reveals that this is nothing to do with Grant Wilson, it is revenge from the parents of April, one of the members of the Harm Armory that he killed weeks ago. Though Legacy manages to thrust his sword through Slade's shoulder, the act allows Deathstroke the opportunity to plant a bomb on Legacy's chest. The explosion gives him the time to run inside a crashed nuclear-armed submarine. When Legacy finds him, Deathstroke has set up the technology inside to function like an EMP bomb, which he then activates, causing the suit giving Legacy his power to shut down. Now defenseless, Legacy is at his mercy, and Deathstroke raises a broken pipe threateningly, asking about these parents that were mentioned. Watching on the video feed from Legacy's helmet, April's parents marvel that their benefactor's connection to Deathstroke was more personal than they thought. Grant Wilson steps out of the shadows, commenting that a son is supposed to best his father. Appearing in "Achilles Heel" Featured Characters *Deathstroke (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Ravager (Grant Wilson) (Flashback and Main Story) *Adeline Kane Wilson (Flashback Only) Villains *'Legacy' *'Gerard Chevalier' (Only Appearance and Dies) Other Characters *Midnighter Locations *'France' (Flashback Only) *'Russia' *'Michigan' **'Detroit' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/deathstroke-2011/deathstroke-6 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Deathstroke_Vol_2_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/deathstroke-achilles-heel/37-314715/ Deathstroke (Vol 2) 06